


captain's log

by words_unravel



Series: General Prompt Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's feeling a bit claustrophobic during their Flying Start gig. Harry helps, but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	captain's log

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadiakracka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canadiakracka).



> written for [this picture prompt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7mw6rh7nN1qhuf2po1_500.png).

Niall's close to exhausted. They've been going non-stop for nearly a week now and this gig on the plane is a little weird, even for them. To be honest, they're all kind of shit at it really. 

Well, except Liam and Louis. They'd worked the refreshments cart and charmed nearly every single passenger in a matter of minutes. And you could practically hear the collective sigh during Harry's welcome over the PA, with his slow smile and his even slower drawl. (Zayn spent the entire time in the back galley flirting with one of the _actual_ flight attendants, so Niall doesn't even count him.)

Okay, so when it comes down to it, mostly it's been Niall who's kind of shit at it. 

The thing is--The thing is that he's never been that fond of airplanes. They're a bit too confined, just a bunch of people encased in a metal box, so to speak, and it sparks his claustrophobia on occasion. Today is one of those times, where it's feeling a bit too crowded, where Niall can feel the edges of panic creeping in. It makes him a little more bouncy than usual, a little louder. It's enough that Harry's thrown him a couple looks. At one point, he cups the back of Niall's neck and murmurs, "You okay?"

Niall jerks his head in some semblance of a nod and pulls away, flinging himself into an empty seat. A few minutes later, he can feel someone sit in the seat next to him and he knows without looking that it's Harry. Niall keeps his gaze out the window, ignoring him. Harry lets him. 

Somehow or another, it helps. Harry's quiet presence and the wide expanse of blue and white outside settles the whirlwind in this stomach, and Niall feels normal for the first time since they stepped on the plane. He turns his head to find Harry staring at him. The light shining in the window make Harry's eyes strangely clear, like one the old soda bottles Niall's grandfather collects; it's a bit disconcerting. Niall drops his gaze and promptly bursts into laughter. 

Harry's eyes crinkle at the corners and he glances down, half-smiling, before looking back at Niall. "What?"

"Your shirt," Niall giggles. "From here it looks like it says 'flying tart'."

"What are you saying, mate?" He's got a captain's hat on and it looks ridiculous, the way it's setting too far back on his head. Niall wants to laugh again, but something on Harry's face stops him. He shakes his head instead, glancing back out the window. There's less clouds and he catches a glimpse of green and brown down below. 

"All right now?" Harry asks, bringing his attention back around. 

He's leaning forward, inside Niall's space. Niall wants to tell him that he's fine, but that look is still on Harry's face and all Niall can manage is a short nod. Harry smiles, one of his stupid slow smiles and Niall gaze immediately drops to his mouth. As he watches, the smile widens. Niall quickly glances back up. Harry murmurs, "Good, good," and doesn't move away. 

There's a weird twist in his stomach again, but Niall's fairly sure it has nothing to do with claustrophobia this time.


End file.
